The purpose of this research is to investigate the diversity in the extended families of middle-aged and older African Americans. Specifically, the objectives are: (a) to explore definitions of family, the criteria for membership, and the norms of responsibility and exchange; (b) to identify variations in the structure and functioning of extended families on the basis of age, gender, and generation status; and (c) to identify the pressures and vulnerabilities of urban living that are affecting the middle-aged and older generations. These include variations in socioeconomic status, the effects of residence in age-segregated housing on family integration, and the age-based problems the respondents report. Health, functioning, and mood are examined for possible relationships to family integration. The methods of investigation include the focused interview approach that combines both qualitative and quantitative data collection techniques. The study will use the ethnographic methods and kinship theories from anthropology to explore the basis of family diversity and identify internal family processes not readily discernible in large-scale surveys. In addition to case study analysis, bivariate statistics will be used where relevant to identity significant relationships and differences among variables. In Phase One of the research, a sample of 160 Blacks will be drawn from public voting rolls, with 80 being ages 45 to 64 and 80 being 65 years and older. Half will be women and half men. The findings from focused interviewing will elicit information on their extended families that will be used to construct a typology reflecting family diversity. In Phase Two, 40 families will be selected for more intensive study with interviews with two additional family members selected on the basis of representing diverse family types. On the basis of our research on African Americans 85 years and older, we expect these types will range from multifunctional extended families to attenuated families with few or no ongoing family relationships.